headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Goddard
Category:ArticlesCategory:People | image = | birth name = | known aliases = Paul Smith Coleman Smith | gender = | mediums = Film; Television | roles = | date of birth = October 18th | place of birth = Reading, England | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Farscape The Matrix | first = }} Paul Goddard is a British film and television actor born in Reading, England on October 18th. He has appeared in many programs produced in Australia, but to fans of the science fiction genre, Goddard is best known for playing the role of rambling loony Stark on the Sci-Fi Channel series Farscape. Career on Farscape.]] Paul Goddard's first credited work in television was playing a character named Simon Armstrong on the Australian soap opera series Sons and Daughters. The series aired on the Seven Network between 1982 and 1987. Paul appeared in twelve episodes in 1985 spanning episodes 627-638. In 1991, Paul Goddard appeared in two episodes of another Australian soap opera, A Country Practice. He played a character named Gareth Shillington and appeared in both installments of the "Words Unspoken" serial. From 2000 to 2003, Paul Goddard had a recurring role on the US/Australian science fiction/action series Farscape. He played an insane humanoid character named Stark, who was introduced in the season one episode "Nerve". He also appeared in the second-part of the story that began in "Nerve" called "The Hidden Memory". He appeared in the final six episodes of season two, beginning with "The Locket". Paul's character continued to make recurring appearances throughout season three and by season four, he was a regularly billed cast member on the series. In total he appeared in twenty-seven episodes of Farscape, but was credited in thirty-five. Paul Goddard reprised the role of Stark for the 2004 miniseries spin-off, Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars. Paul's other television credits include episodes of G.P., Coronation Street, Big Sky, All Saints, Water Rats and The Lost World. Body of work Film Television Notes & Trivia * Not to be confused with English footballer Paul Goddard, who was active from 1977 to 1994. * Not to be confused with Paul Stoddard, who is a character from the 1960s soap opera Dark Shadows. * Height: 5'11" (1.80 m) * Paul has also gone by the aliases Paul Smith (not to be confused with the comic book artist of the same name) and Coleman Smith. Other works * Paul Goddard's first work in a television movie was the 1987 film Bullseye, in which he played Harry Walford. * Paul played a character named Dave in the 1995 children's sci-fi/adventure film Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. That same year, he made a brief appearance as the Hoggetts' son-in-law in the family film Babe. * In 1996, Paul played a character named Harry in the TV movie Hart to Hart: Harts in High Season, which was a spin-off of the Hart to Hart television series of the 1970s-80s. * Paul Goddard and Farscape co-star David Franklin both had bit roles in The Matrix sci-fi film series. Goddard played Agent Brown in the first film, The Matrix, while Franklin played a Maitre 'D in the 2003 sequel The Matrix Reloaded. * In 2007, Paul appeared in the television movie Blackjack: Ghosts, playing a character named Charles Hulce. * Paul Goddard has also worked as an acting coach on the Australian reality television show Australia's Next Top Model. External Links * * * Paul Goddard at Wikipedia * * * Paul Goddard at the Farscape Wiki References Category:Paul Goddard